Suppressed memories
by infat-uated.xx
Summary: My first time writing, be gentle! Hermione and Draco story! Two enimies brought together by fault or fate? Big trouble is coming their way and they must learn to work together, or risk losing their lives. True feelings are exposed that change lives. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'**Sometimes good girls do bad things.'**

'It was a night like any other.' was the sentence Hermione Granger wished she could use to explain her current situation in life; small beads of sweat building up at the hair line of her forehead.

"_Stealing!?"_ a little voice in her head chanted loudly.

"_No, not stealing."_ Hermione whispered back to herself, before letting out a small nervous sigh. "_I'm just borrowing" _she attempted to convince herself, but failed miserably.

She pressed her body tightly against the closest bookshelf, before slowly sliding to the floor on her knees. She was shaking, knowing the consequences she would face if she were to get caught. _"It's for a great cause."_ she told herself, still trying to calm her nerves into thinking what she was doing was okay.

It was pitch black in the large library at Hogwarts, silent, cold, and motionless. Aside from Hermione, all the other students were tucked away in their rooms, awaiting the sound of their alarm clocks in the next few hours. It was 3:15am while Hermione slowly crept her way towards the restricted section.

You see, Hermione had learned from Harrys past mistakes. She had made sure to have his invisibility cloak with her but had chosen to leave the lantern behind. She didn't need a repeat of almost getting caught by Mr. Filch like last time her close friend tried busting into the restricted section. When finally reaching only a bookcase away from her destination, Hermione got the strangest urge to turn around. As if someone would be standing there, looking at her. This unsettled her, and the butterflies in her stomach started up again. She did as her wits told her and of course turned to find no one; she couldn't explain the sensation. It was so odd. Feeling silly she redirected her focus to the task at hand, needing no more reasons to freak herself out. Suddenly, just as soon as she turned back a large '_thud' _came from about three or four shelves away. It was hard for Hermione to tell how many back for sure because panic set in the moment her ears received sound not made by her own hands. Freezing instantly, wide eyed Hermione became a statue in her crouched position. Not knowing whether to run, screaming while wailing her arms about or stay calm. It could have been anything really.

"_Oh yeah just ANYTHING at 3:20 in the morning three (or four) shelves away from a sneaky teen girl trying to BREAK INTO the restricted section in the library of HOGWARTS." _Hermione could feel her own thoughts psyching her out.

"_Breathe."_ she said to herself mentally, _"If I panic now then I'm totally screwed." _

Slowly regaining control of her still wobbly legs, she silently made her way to the end of the bookcase she had been using for cover. Peeking out into the rather large 'studying quarters' of the library, down towards where she had thought the sound had come from; still not finding who or _what _wasbehind it. Finally after a minute or two of slow, deep inhaling and exhaling Hermione had caught her breath and realized it must have been the floors shifting under the weight of what looked like over a million books in the hefty room. Feeling more confident she made her way to the third row of books, looking for any sign of something disturbed to make such an inconvenient _'thud' _during her one chance to get what she came for. Her eyes hurt from trying to see in the dark, and without another moment passing she slid her hand to her right hip and gently pulled out her wand. _"__Lumos." _She whispered_, _and without hesitation her wand created a small burst of light. Sort of like a flashlight but not as obnoxious.

"_Nothing."_ She hissed under her breath as she walked down the third row.

She crept down the fourth only to find a large book lying distorted on the ground, its pages bent under the weight of itself.

Hermione, having a slight case of O.C.D, felt leaving this sad looking book crumpled on the floor just seemed wrong to her. Putting it back from whence it came was what she felt obligated to do. _"Up you go."_ She whispered softly, with a small smile to the spine of the book. But as she reached up she felt a small, misplaced gust of wind from behind her.

Instantly her body reacted, sending a chilling shiver up her back making the hair on her neck stand on end. Letting out a loud '_gasp'_, Hermione spun around dropping the cloak and exposing herself. _"Blimey.." _Was all she could think at that moment in time. Once exposed, two strong hands griped her tightly from behind, one over her mouth and the other around her waist before hurling them both to the ground. Hermione landed on top of the hooded figure, their hand preventing her from letting out the loud shriek she could feel burning in her throat. Sitting them both up to a crouching position, the hooded individual pressed her body close to theirs while snatching up Harry's cloak and throwing it over them. She could feel their breath softly hitting the side of her neck, sending another wave of shivers up her back. Suddenly a stream of light broke into the library; she could hear Mr. Filch mumbling incoherently from the entrance. He made his way up and down each row of bookcases; He must have been investigating the noise Hermione had heard too. Her body stiffened when she could hear his muttering right on the other side of the shelf where she and her, _'saviour?'_ not sure what to call them, were crouched hidden underneath the invisibility cloak.

"_Don't make a sound."_ A harsh but strangely familiar voice lightly breathed into her ear.

Hermione nodded anxiously in reply, while looking over to the end of the bookcase as the light from Mr. Filch hit the exact spot they lay dormant. She felt the boy's breathing get put on hold, so she imitated him and was motionless holding her breath as well.

Mr. Filch slipped past them without a second look, relief flushed over her body as the door to the library was shut once again. Complete darkness took over Hermione and the boy holding her, his grasp still tight.

"_The SECOND he lets go of me, its game over for him__."_She told herself.

Another minute or two passed before she was set free, making sure the coast was clear. The second she was out of his grasp Hermione sprang to her feet all but screaming the word _"LUMOS!" _Hermione lit up the stranger where he stood_. _

"_Pull off your hood or suffer my wrath."_ She told him sternly, furrowing her eyebrows together trying to look tougher.

"_Now, now. No need for the dramatics, Granger_." He retaliated with the same harsh tone she had used.

"_Granger."_ Hermione repeated slowly, out loud. "_Take it down this instant!"_ she ordered again this time bringing her wand higher, walking smoothly towards the hooded man.

"_Relax Mudblood, I may have just saved your ass from getting expelled. Is this the thanks I get?"_ He said all the while reaching up to gently pull down the hood and expose a platinum blond head of hair, steel blue eyes, and a pale yet striking complexion.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth hung half open. _"There's no way.."_ Her mind raced.

**Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'**I won't tell if you don't.'**

Hermione's brain racked its self to find a reasonable reaction for whom she saw standing in front of her. She stood for what seemed like forever, just staring the man-child down. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her; she decided to step a little closer, bringing her wand up to his face.

The boy rolled his eyes and let out a rather annoyed "_Sigh."_ In a 'can we get on with it.' manner.

"_I'm not some ghostly spirit sent to protect you._" He barked. _"Stop acting like this, it's freaking me out you twit."_ He continued, while raising an eyebrow.

He looks and sounds like him, but there was no way _he_ would save _her_ from getting a severe case of detention or worse, Expelled.

"_D-Draco, Malfoy_!?" She managed to finally spit out; not only were her lips stuttering but her mind was too.

"_Who'd you expect, Dumbledore?"_ He retorted back sarcastically, with a leer to die for.

"_What the hell?" _ Was all Hermione could come up with.

Draco looked the dumbfounded girl up and down, then eyed Harrys cloak on the floor next to her. He then slowly took the few remaining steps left between him and Hermione, to where her face was practically touching his chest.

Draco could see the intimidation he made Hermione feel grow on her face with each inch he came closer; it felt strangely appealing to him. He enjoyed seeing fear build up in her eyes as he kept getting closer and closer.

"_W-we should probably go Malfoy."_ Hermione gritted her teeth at how anxious the words sounded out loud. She cleared her throat slightly before adding "_Mr. Filch could be back at any moment."_

"_What, you're not afraid of spending a little quality time with Draco Malfoy __**alone**__ are you?" _Draco said with a twisted look of amusement on his face; He was toying with her now.

"_Oh, please. Draco, you don't scare me." _She said sounding unthreatened, but in reality she was terrified inside. She hated the way he had said_ "Alone." _in that sentence, not to mention the creepy look he was giving her.

"_What, you don't want to play with me Granger?"_ He said pretending to sound coy.

"_Get off it Malfoy. As much as it pains me to say this, Thanks for saving me from Filch and all but I do believe you're now just wasting my time."_ She snapped, glaring up into his devilishly handsome face.

Hermione took two dramatically laid out steps backwards before turning away to face to exit of the library; she started walking but had only got about four serious steps away from Malfoy, before she felt a strong force brace her from behind harshly into the bookshelf.

Draco had her pined, face forward up against the shelving unit. Hermione tried to hold up a strong front, by not screaming or crying. She was in shock; her eyes wide.

"_Listen here you filthy, stupid little mudblood."_ He said to the back of her head, in a disciplining manner.

"_Draco! Ugh, you're hurting me!"_ She whined out in pain.

"_Good. What can I say, seeing you suffer gets me off Granger."_ He snapped.

Hermione gasped in horror, not knowing what was going to happen to her. She was weak without her wand which had inconveniently been knocked out of her hand as she was snatched up against the bookcase. Her heart pounded inside of her chest, she was sure he could feel it pulsing blood threw her jugular where his mouth was now resting.

"_W-what!?"_ she said in a horrified tone. "_Let go of me immediately Malfoy, this isn't funny!"_ she added in the same terrified voice.

"_I think it's about time I had myself a little fun with you, mudblood; Now that your two pathetic bodyguards are nowhere to be found." _ Draco scoffed into her neck, while nipping it playfully.

"_Oh! Get away from me!"_ Hermione squealed, feeling the light pressure of his perfect teeth on her neck for the second time.

"_No one denies me!"_ He yelled, sending his echo throughout the library.

Hermione cringed at the sound; this couldn't really be happening could it? Draco had always been a cocky asshole when it came to 'getting girls.' But this was ridiculous. Why did he care so much that she wasn't interested in him, she was the one girl her couldn't get. So what?

"_And what are you going to do about it Malfoy!?"_ She screamed enraged.

Something changed in his hold on her, it relaxed and softened. What she said must have knocked some sense into him, and made him realize how far he'd gone from her simply walking away. Suddenly she was whirled around and pushed back up against the bookcase; a rush of oxygen left her lungs from the amount of force used. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, from the pain in her back. It was silent for a moment; with her eyes still shut, as she tried to catch her breath.

The silence was soon broken by his seductive voice.

"_I won't tell if you don't."_ He whispered before releasing her arms to grab her face. He looked like he was going to kiss her!? Leaning closer and closer until his lips were practically resting on hers.

"_Please stop_." Her mind begged him while trying to turn her face away from his; she couldn't believe what was happening.

"_You want me Granger, you know it."_ he murmured into her lips softly grazing hers with each word he spoke.

She slowly opened her eyes, reaching for his waist. She gently pulled his body closer to hers.

Blushing, she spoke the words in the sexiest voice she could manage_. "What girl wouldn't want you Draco?"_

She felt his body tense up like it was surely going to explode; Draco's hands softly squeezed either side of Hermione's hips. "_Was it wrong that this started to feel good?" _She questioned herself.

Still playing the role, Hermione let out small moan.

She slowly rubbed her hands up and down his torso. She was playing the part well, Draco was slowly going crazy it seemed. She was searching for something; her fingers lingered on his abdomen a little longer then she would like to admit. He was cut, that was for sure. She could feel Draco's breathing pick up slightly, she blushed harder thinking about actually fondling Draco Malfoy. Finally her left hand found what she was searching for, griping it tightly to be sure not to slip up and drop it.

"_Stupefy!" _Hermione shirked, pointing his own wand against him.

Draco froze instantly. Hermione shoved his thickly body off of hers and sent another loud "_thud_" ringing throughout the library. She panicked for a moment, unsure of her next move. She looked down into the newly defenceless Malfoy's eyes.

Her eyes hardened, and she bent down putting her lips to his right ear and muttered "What can I say Malfoy. It gets me off seeing you crumpled, defenceless on the floor." She lightly slapped his cheek three times before throwing his wand over the bookcase_, _gathering Harry's cloak, throwing it on and seemingly disappearing into thin air.

"_Goodnight, Malfoy. Let this be a lesson to you, if you ever put your hands on me again I won't think twice about taking your life with your own wand."_ Hermione's voice rang out from a direction undetermined due to the magic cloak.

All sound of life left the library and Draco was alone.

**Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'**That's just sickening'**

8:00am classes usually felt like nothing to Hermione. Today however, it was going to feel like hell. She was exhausted from the previous night's events. Not falling asleep at all last night, due to the crazed adrenaline rush from it all. Hermione's only option was to use an energy charm to get her threw the long day ahead of her. Breakfast couldn't have come sooner; she was starving.

"_Blimey Hermione, you act like you haven't eaten in a week!"_ Ron commented, while stuffing a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"_Thanks, Ronald."_ She replied with a snarky attitude.

"_Harry, don't you thinks she's acting a bit.."_ Ron paused for a moment thinking of the proper way of saying this without getting slapped and scolded by Hermione. _"Odd."_ He finished.

No such luck, Hermione sent him a nasty glare from underneath her bangs.

"_Believe it or not 'Mione, this is Ron's way of showing he cares."_ Harry added, while laughing at his red headed friend.

"_I'm fine, really. No need to worry, I was just up..Um."_ She stammered over a good enough excuse. _"Studying is all_." She finished with an unconvincing smile.

"_Right."_ Ron replied holding the "I" too long to show he wasn't buying it.

"_You've been a little closed off from us lately, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"_ Harry asked in a sincere voice.

"_Honestly."_ Hermione answered with a tone of annoyance. "_I'm perfectly normal, there's nothing wrong."_

With that being said, both Ron and Harry dropped the subject.

It was a brand new year at Hogwarts for the golden trio; Hermione was sitting in her usual spot at the Gryffindor table with her two closest friends enjoying the breakfast feast. Hermione was peeling an orange when she suddenly felt as though someone was watching her; she leisurely shifted her eyes around the table, but no one was paying attention to her at that moment in time. Slowly, she bent her head over to get a look at the Raven Claw table but again found no eyes on her.

She thought for a moment, "_No one at the Hufflepuff table would be interested in watching me peel an orange for breakfast."_

Suddenly, the clinking of a glass broke Hermione's train of thought. It was Dumbledore, about to make his annual speech to start the New Year. He gracefully rises from his seat, with his age old smirk, looking at all the familiar faces from the previous years and the new comer just joining us at Hogwarts.

"As we all know, this is some of your final year at Hogwarts, school of which craft and wizardry." He began.

Usually Hermione would be beaming, her full attention given to the Head Master. She just couldn't shake the troubling sense that someone was watching her every move. No one at her table was responsible for this feeling and no one from the Hufflepuff or Raven claw houses. Slytherin, was the last option.

It dawned on her shortly after the thought; _"Of course."_ She said under her breath.

Without even turning around she knew whose eyes were watching. She was so exhausted from the sleepless night, she had totally forgotten all about stuplefying Malfoy for throwing himself on her. She blushed at the thought touching Draco the night before.

"_I didn't really touch him._" She told herself. "_He forced himself against me_." Although she knew in the middle of it all, she actually started to enjoy his built frame pressed up against her own fragile figure. She remembered the amount of body heat he had been producing; it was strange but alluring to her. And the overwhelming feeling that he was going to kiss her made her blush another shade darker.

"_He did look rather appealing when he was being seductive_." Hermione's eyes widened when she heard herself think these words. _"WHAT!?" _She shouted out loud, making half the Gryffindor table jump. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore was finished his speech when she had her outburst.

"_Bloody hell Hermione, what's gotten into you!_?" Ron squeaked, sounding like a little pubescent boy.

All Hermione could manage was some incoherent ranting, before gathering up her school books storming out of the great hall and heading back to her common room for some privacy. Being Head girl had its perks; like a personal room, fit for a queen, including a bathroom and small living room area. The kitchen might as well be for her personal use too, seeing as the Head boy was never around. Not that Hermione was complaining; Head boy of all the male students in the school just had to be Malfoy, himself. Making snacks should be interesting from here on out if he was around; though she couldn't be more happy with her living arraignments.

"_WHAT THE HELL!?"_ Was all she could keep thinking to herself the whole way back to her room, how could she betray herself like this? Thinking such thoughts about that stupid Malfoy ferret! "_APPEALING"_ She screamed at herself mentally.

"_This can't be happening."_ She thought. After all the years of hating his guts and seeing him as nothing more than a stuck up baby, following his daddy around like a lost pup. Now he was _appealing_? "_That's just sickening_" She scolded herself again.

When she reached her room she slammed the door shut behind her and threw her schoolbooks to the floor with a few tremendous "_THUMPS"_ following_. _She stomped over to her bedside, where she paused momentarily before collapsing on it horizontally. All the years she held strong not falling for his cocky, self centered ways, wasted.

How could she find him appealing at all? What with his miserable grimace that he wore 24/7, his stupid perfect hair, the way he carried himself like he owned Hogwarts himself. It was disgusting.

"_He's not even THAT good looking, I mean, sure he has the perfect platinum blond hair. He was probably a bottled blond anyways."_ She told herself. "_Yeah, he had perfectly straight teeth that were white as freshly fallen snow. There's plenty of whitening charms he could use."_ She continued. _"But his eyes the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. An icy blue, the kind that makes you feel like he could be looking into your very soul with a slight moment of eye contact." _This she couldn't deny trailing off. "_NO, Hermione Granger!. NO!."_ She said while hitting herself on the forehead with a book from her nightstand.

Was her whole outlook of this boy changing, well he was really more of a man now then a boy; this was not good, not good at all. She couldn't become a lovesick puppy like all the other girls, chasing after him. She refused to ever be considered part of that cult.

"_That asshole, this is all his fault for trying to put his moves on me!"_ she cried out.

She should have just smacked him one like before; that would have put him in his place. She couldn't even tell professor Dumbledore about what happened. She couldn't tell anyone; any of the professors would surely discipline her for being out at that hour, let alone explaining what she was doing in the library at night in the first place. Telling Harry or Ron was just a horrible idea; Ron would flip his lid, and Harry would most definitely try to put a hex on him for pulling what he did. Then there was the whole "_I won't tell if you don't_" problem, even if she did find a way to keep her nose clean in this and tell on Draco, he wouldn't think twice about ratting her out too.

"_Rock and a hard spot_." She sighed hopelessly to herself.

What was she going to do? Just forget that it ever happened? She was willing to try and block it out of her mind; she was good at that kind of thing. Hermione wasn't so sure Malfoy was as willing as her to just forget that night ever happened. She knew that for sure, especially after she could feel his stare on her today at breakfast. That confirmed it; he was looking for more of a fight from her. It just was a matter of when and where.

"_And he'll get one."_ She hissed into a pillow she had grabbed off the top of her once neatly made bed. _"I'm not afraid of him." _

**Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'**You'll regret what you did to me'**

Hermione was thankful for the long day to be over; it felt like it would never end. Leaving 'Muggle studies' class, she made her way back to the Head's common room to do some light reading and finish her Charms homework.

"_Thanks for walking me guys." _Hermione said to both Harry and Ron.

"_No problem Hermione, so will we see you at dinner?"_ Harry asked his eyes hopeful.

"_Yeah, don't get stuck in your own little book world."_ Ron scoffed.

Hermione shot him a nasty look before ensuring Harry that she would be there.

"_You know Ron, actually doing your homework might help improve your ever slipping grades." _Hermione retorted in a cruel voice.

"_Ha, ha, ha."_ Ron said rolling his eyes before elbowing Harry to wrap it up.

"_Alright, see you in a few hours 'Mione."_ Harry said while turning around to meet at his red headed friends' side.

Hermione strode off right passed a rather fuming male figure standing next to their fridge sipping tea. Still clueless Hermione tossed her bag to the floor next to her desk humming a small tune. She was so happy to have the day in her own hands; she loved classes, but it was nice to just relax and not worry about being late for a class or behind on handing in an assignment. Alright let's be honest here for a moment, there was no way Hermione would be late to class, and she had the next three reports finished the day they were assigned. She just loved to get home, have a nice hot shower, putting her P.j's on and to curl up with a nice big book by the fire. But for now she just plopped on her bed.

"_Only a few hours until my night actually can begin."_ She sighed to herself looking at the clock.

Slowly Hermione rose and walked over to her book bag; she swiftly picked it up and lightly dusted it off before taking out a rather large book from her 'Muggle studies' class. She placed her bag on the chair at her desk and flipped through the pages.

"_AH HEM."_ Draco exclaimed in an over dramatic but angry manner.

Hermione jumped, dropping the book to the floor. Her hand clutched her chest where her heart lay within in.

"_What the hell!?"_ She scolded him, panting. "_What are you trying to do Malfoy!? Give me a heart attack?"_ She eyeballed him clearly irritated.

"_If only it were that easy."_ Malfoy replied in an angry tone.

"_Get out of my room. Ever heard of knocking?"_ She shot back with a glare.

"_I am a Malfoy you filthy little mudblood!"_ Draco barked back ferociously.

Hermione's eyes hardened as she took a step back in fear of the tone he had used.

"_I don't have to knock."_ He finished.

Hermione waited, knowing she would be wasting her breath by asking him to get out again. Malfoy slowly walked further into her room, his eyes burning with rage. If looks could kill, Hermione would have dropped dead.

"_What do you.."_ Hermione started but was shockingly interrupted when she had to flinch away from the smashing shards of the mug Draco threw towards her.

Letting out a scream Hermione threw herself out of the way just in time.

"_DARCO!"_ She cried out in panic.

Had he gone mad? That could have hit her; Hermione was trying to convince herself it was just to scare her and he didn't actually intend on hitting her with it. She felt a string of emotions from hatred and anger, to sorrow and downright fear. She stood frozen by her window, staring down at the now shattered mug. Draco clenched his fists and made his way across the room to where she stood. His eyes were cold, his expression scary, holding an angry, fierce look. Hermione's heart began to pound like a drum. He stopped in front of her and let out a daunting chuckle.

"_What now mudblood?_" He spoke to her through an evil smile that only grew wider with each time she flinched. "Just _try and go for my wand and I'll break your bloody arm_." He said in a more serious tone.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ Hermione asked, trying to hide her fear.

Just as soon as she had finished, he suddenly grabbed her arms pinning them to either side of her body. He wasn't going to stop until she got his message, which was now clear. He slowly walked her backwards until she could feel her heals hit the wall; he was cornering her. Swiftly taking hold of her face with his right hand and squeezing her cheeks, he forced her gaze into his. Hermione closed her eyes tight just like she had the previous night.

"_Look at me you worthless girl!"_ He shouted into her face, shaking her in frustration. Shifting his hand down to her throat squeezing just tight enough to make it a little difficult to breathe. _"You're only making this worse for yourself." _He hissed.

His grip kept putting more and more pressure on Hermione's throat making the blood rush to her head. Draco showed no remorse, instead tilted his head down so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"_You tricked me."_ He said with a slight change of expression. "And now y_ou're going to regret what you did to me last night, let me make that clear. Do you really think I was serious about actually touching you in any manner other than aggressively? Pathetic. I am going to make your life a living hell and there's nothing you can do about it."_ Malfoy promised her, his face returning to the harsh, angry gaze.

He paused for a moment, looking down at the fearful girl he held. He smiled slightly at the terror he was able to inflict on her.

"_Not so tough now, are you? You're lucky Pansy knew I was out and came looking for me before classes. You'd be dead right now if I were found by Filch or one of the other goons."_ He continued.

"_I hate you_." Was all she could manage.

"_Is that suppose to hurt me?"_ he said trying to hold in a giggle.

"_You're sick and pick on people smaller than you; it's pathetic." _She said, still whimpering with a restricted tone.

Malfoy furrowed his brows and the smirk on his face turned to a small grimace. Noticing the slight change in expression, Hermione could tell Draco the cold, heartless boy he was, was still human. Words could hurt him just like any other person, if they were used accordingly.

"_You try to be tough and speak down to people as your father does to you."_ She continued.

His eyes hardened and his grimace turned to a deep scowl, wrinkling his nose.

"_This doesn't make you better than anyone you fool. This makes you nothing more than an insecure little boy with daddy issues_." Her tone changed her sentence to an insult, pushing out her squeezed throat.

Draco saw red; who the hell does this wench think she is? She knew absolutely nothing about his life, yet here she was attempting to act like she did. He could feel himself get even more enraged; trying to control himself from doing the girl serious harm, he closed his eyes and took 5 deep breaths before speaking.

"_You don't know anything."_ He replied uncouthly.

"_Let go of me Malfoy or I promise I will do you bodily damage."_ Hermione threatened pulling on his wrist.

"_I'd like to see you try. I will personally see to it that the next dirty blood to get chopped is you." _He retaliated._ "Let this be a warning. You are a weak, pitiful girl that I could easily snap in half like a twig if I see fit to." _He sneered.

"_You don't frighten me, Ferret. I know that's what you want. I would never give you the satisfaction of that." _She assured him. "_You may be able to hurt me physically, but that's about it."_

"_I'll take that advice into consideration for our next conversation."_ He said sarcastically. _"I prefer physical pain to emotional."_

And with that he released her, letting her fall to her knees on the floor. As he left the room he slammed the door behind him causing Hermione's moving picture frame to come toppling off her small shelf. She sat where she was dropped for a good ten minutes motionless, before moving her hands to her face. Breathing hysterically, she started to cry harder and harder into her palms. What the hell just happen?

**Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"**She's a lady, rather I like it or not. "**

The water was hot on Hermione's sensitive skin as she slid out of her robe and into the shower. She let the water run off her back, as she stood under it motionless. Still stunned from the abuse she had just endured, she slowly started to wash her body and face. Her eyes stung and her throat burned; she was left crying, in pain, and fear for the past two hours. The moment Malfoy had the door shut behind him, she had fallen to the ground, weeping.

"_What did I do to deserve that?"_She wondered. _"__I was only defending myself last night."_

Her eyes started to sting again when tears began to well up once again. She only had five minutes before she knew Harry and Ron would come by looking for her; she was in no position to be seen by her two best friends, let alone the whole Gryffindor table.

"_I could just hex him, curse him, or just physically kill him_." She debated.

Knowing she could never do that, not only because it would most definitely get her expelled from Hogwarts but because she knew she couldn't do it without a serious cause to. Suddenly she heard a loud 'knock' on her door; Harry and Ron had the password to her common room but were out of luck with her personal bedroom.

"_Hermione? You in there?"_ Harry called out from behind the bathroom door.

She was a mess, to put it nicely. There was no way she was going anywhere, not looking and feeling the way she did. Hermione waited as she heard another two knocks at her door before a long moment of silence; she knew they wouldn't pry at her. Once they had no luck from three knocks, they knew she had to be busy or maybe not in her dorm at all. She was alone again; though she still had no idea what she was going to do next.

"_I just want to curl up and die." _She said to herself with a sniffle, saying the words out loud had triggered her to tear up once again at the thought of how that disgusting Malfoy was out to personally ruin her life.

Grabbing a towel from the rack, Hermione unwillingly climbed out of the shower and walked over to the mirror. It wasn't until then, that she noticed a slight discoloration around her throat. Slowly, Hermione reached up and placed her own hand softly around her neck over the markings. Draco's assault was not only emotionally scaring, but he'd left his handprint around her neck where (a now) lightly developing burse was.) Hermione moved her hand and looked back in the mirror, glaring at the mark. She furrowed her brow and gently poked at the greenish, yellow smudges. In pain she whenced from the pressure on her neck; He had gone too far.

**Enter Draco Malfoy. **

"_Why am I feeling this way_?" Draco wondered to himself.

He was sitting in the back of the library at a desk too small for someone else to sit without feeling like they were invading his space. He had his potions textbook open in front of him, though his eyes saw right through it.

"_She's nothing more than a dirty mudblood!__"_ An evil sounding voice shouted in his head.

"_Still doesn't change the way I'm feeling. I don't know what the hell came over me; I've never put my hands on a woman before, not in a violent manner anyways_" He thought.

Something about that revolting half breed Granger really got under his skin. Her snide comments, snarky attitude, and foul facial expressions towards him seemed to set a part of him off he never knew about, no one had shown him such disrespect. Even if he never showed anyone else respect, he didn't imagine someone being rude to him as she had been. Never the less his own conscience was working against him now.

" _I don't even know why I'm taking a second thought on this.__" _He scolded himself._"I was really rough with her that's why. She's a lady, rather I like it or not__. Half breed or not." _

He was staring out the closest window at this point; resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He was watching the cool Fall breeze blow through the trees, making their leaves sway. He knew he should go apologize, and then some. His pride highly disagreed, and prevented him from running to her, arms open begging for her forgiveness. The Malfoy in him could never live that down, and was rather disgusted with himself for even thinking about apologizing to that Mudblood. He never really liked conflict, but when it came up you'd think he was the king of drama and argument.

"_This is so weird; I've never felt this bad after insulting someone before."_ He thought, running through his memories.

"_The only other time I wished I could eat my words was a long time ago now, years even; when I first called Granger a Mudblood. I'll never forget the twist of pain that ran across her face. It haunts me to this day. Though I don't care now."_ He recalled, even though it wasn't exactly true.

Draco may be the son of a cold, cruel man but he was nothing like to his father. Even though he was brought up to think only the highest of himself and his family, he still had many insecurities. He was tough as nails on the outside, and showed little to no emotion to anyone, ever; but deep down he wasn't this heartless asshole he came off as. He was actually a really sweet guy that just wanted to be normal, laugh, smile and love out loud. Being the son of Luscious Malfoy destroyed his childhood before he could even start one. He was to be the perfect, forthcoming man of the Malfoy name. For Draco, it was all an act. He never asked to be born into his family; it was just his unlucky fortune.

"_I need some air."_ He sighed to himself, gathering his books into his bag.

As he went to stand up he felt pressure on either side of his shoulders; two small, yet lengthy hands squeezed down them. He could tell who it was by the ring on her right hand. A thin, silver band holding a large black onyx stone in the shape of a human's skull wrapped around her index finger.

"_What do you want Pansy_?" He asked with a sigh in an indifferent voice.

"_Oh Drake, you always know just what to say to me to get my heart rate up."_ She replied in a playful voice.

He slowly turned towards her with one eyebrow raised on his miserable looking face. He had known Pansy since he was just a young boy, about five or six years of age. It was like an unconditional friendship that he was stuck with. If he had it his way, he'd never of giving her a second look.

"_I was just leaving Pansy. You'll have to wait until dinner to talk to me."_ He said annoyed.

"_You never have any time for your __widdle fwrend__ anymore Draco_!" She said in a stupid baby voice, with a horrible attempted at looking cute.

"_I_ _really don't have time for this. I'll see you at dinner_." He told her in a stern voice, as he pushed past her towards the exit.

Wrapping his Slytherin scarf around his neck he walked down the hall to the closest exit and made his way outside to a seldom used bench to collect his thoughts, without interruption from a pestering Pansy. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, his mind kept bringing him back to apologizing to Hermione for what he had not only done to her physically, but emotionally as well. He was embarrassed how far he'd let his temper take him towards her. Now he knew what he had to do to find peace of mind, it was just a matter of if he would do it or just live with this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach forever.

**Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"_**What the bloody hell is that?"**_

It was finally Friday, Hermione had lived through another week of school without seeing or hearing of Draco Malfoy. It had been two week today since she had been physically assaulted by him. It was strange though, that she never even saw or heard him in the common room. Not once since the event. She was relieved; maybe he had transferred his placement as Head boy and went back to the dungeons. Whatever the reason, she was grateful to it. Heading back to the still empty common room she lingered in front of the doorway before whispering the password, listening for a moment to see if she could hear any form of movement from within. Silence, is all she heard; as usual left her feeling foolish for having this ritual before entering her own accommodations.

"_Stupid."_ She thought to herself embarrassed.

She entered rolling her eyes at herself, another lonely weekend she guessed, Harry and Ron were going on a "mission" with Hagret that would last until Sunday evening. This was a letdown more than usual because the weather was supposed to be amazing, warm, with sunshine all weekend. Without Harry and Ron, Hermione was a bit of a shut in.

"_Bummer._" She breathed.

A couple hours pasted and already Hermione was getting cabin fever, she had tried to find things to do to pass the time. Reading was out of the question because she had read all the books in her room and was not looking to read them all again for the third time. A trip to the book store was in order, as soon as her two best friends returned. The dishes were clean, the shelves all dusted and reorganized, clothes all folded, counters all washed. This was going to be a long weekend.

"_Ohh.."_ Hermione exclaimed. _"This sucks, what am I going to do_?" She asked herself in a whiny voice.

Dinner was just around the corner, Hermione debated on whether or not on going. She didn't feel like sitting at the table with two taunting gaps on either side of her where her friends should have sat. Shaking her head at the thought, with a sudden obnoxious "growl" from her empty stomach she stepped over to the common rooms fridge, opening it to a sad looking meal plan; milk, butter, a bag of green grapes, ketchup, some mustard on a plate and half a jug of juice. Things were not going to go in her favour this weekend, she could feel it already. With a loud sigh, she made her way to the bathroom where she brushed threw her long wavy brown hair. Smiling at how calm and manageable it had become since her 16th year of age; it was so long now, past her chest and nearly reaching her belly button. She'd never really cared about her looks all that much, although she was naturally pretty. She decided to let her hair grow out as of two winters ago, recalling this made Hermione squint in discomfort.

"_You know you wouldn't be half as ugly if you actually looked like a girl Granger_!" An acid voice snapped in her memory. "_Real girls have long sexy hair, big knockers and a firm ass_!" the voice rang off again.

"_Ugh, pig."_ She thought.

Draco, had such a charming outlook on woman. Not.. Still, that was what made Hermione let it grow out. She had to admit, she did get a lot more looks from the boys at Hogwarts. But it wasn't just because of her beautiful long beautiful hair; she was 17 now, a young woman. Her figure was very pleasing to the male eye, she was 5'9, had a noticeable "hour glass" figure to say the least, with long alluring legs to top it all off. Of course she never saw herself as anything other than the small awkward child of her earlier life. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror stopping the brush halfway down her silky hair remembering that day more deeply. She shuttered at the recall; she had been forced to sit next to Draco Malfoy in potions class that day but she was distracted by a letter she had received the day before. it was from her eldest cousin, she was getting married and sent a photo of the bridesmaid dress Hermione was to wear. It was a beautiful deep purple, strapless dress, knee high with a pleated skirt. It was gorgeous! Hermione had made the mistake of pulling out the photograph in view of Draco.

"_What the bloody hell is that?"_ He snorted, with a disgusted look on his face staring at the picture.

"_none of you business Malfoy."_ Hermione snapped back. Quickly snatching up the picture and stuffing it into her bag.

"_Please tell me you're not going to wear that.. HA, disgusting_!" he said squeaking on the last word. "_You barely pass for a girl Ganger, putting that on would just make you look even more hideously embarrassing to the female race!"_ He continued. "_You know you wouldn't be half as ugly if you actually looked like a girl Granger! I mean look at you.. Real girls have long sexy hair, big knockers and a firm ass! Little of anything you could offer a man."_ The voice cut out near the end as Hermione forced herself back to where his stupid, vile voice was no longer ringing in her ears.

"_VILE BOY_!" she shouted out into the empty common room.

Her cheeks flushed red as it was a mixed reaction from embarrassment and anger.

"_Horrible, despicable excuse for a wizard_!" she said between her teeth.

She quickly finished brushing her hair and headed out the door to the great hall for supper. She dragged her feet as she turned the final corner. A hoard of students all crowding through the large double doors; waiting patiently at the back of the pack to avoid claustrophobia, Hermione stood leaning up against a light post. It was there she saw the back of a beautiful almost silver head of hair, standing right in front of her. Her stomach was in her throat as she covered her mouth as fast as she could before darting to the closest open hallway to hide herself. Pressed up against the granite wall, her heart pounded wildly; what was she going to do now? She was sure she dodged him in time so she would go unnoticed. Without Harry and Ron was she supposed to face this all alone? She was horrified. Where had he been all this time? There were so many questions she had that would go unanswered.

"_Joining us for dinner, Hermione_?" a soft familiar voice chimed.

"_Oh! Professor Dumbledore, I was just – ahh _–" She couldn't think fast enough without giving away that she was lying to his face. _"- tying my shoe_." She sounded ridiculous to herself, so she could only imagine what she sounded like to Dumbledore.

"_Well then, hurry on I have an announcement tonight you'll need to hear._" He said in a courteous tone.

"_Of course."_ Hermione replied.

As she was left in the small hallway alone again, Hermione threw her head back in frustration, rolling her eyes while letting out a big sigh. Slapping her palm on her forehead, she felt so stupid. Now she was lying? And to professor Dumbledore of all people; this was so not like her at all.

"_this boy will be the death of me_." She whispered to herself before walking towards the Great Hall again.

Just before entering she took a deep breath, put on her best front and walked through the doorway to sit with the rest of the Gryffindor table. Without even blinking towards the Slytherin scumbags, she found her usual place with ease seeing as it was a huge gap without her two close friends flagging her. She sat quietly as all the others around her chatted about anything and everything; it wasn't long before Hermione was finished eating. She really wasn't all that hungry after all? Maybe it was just the thought of the horrible weekend to come. Other than small talk with the Ginny, Hermione didn't really talk to anyone all supper. It was lonely without her two boys there to keep her entertained; she never really realized how much she'd grown accustom to their company before now. This made Hermione even more depressed.

"_Attention, attention please_." A loud but friendly voice spread across the whole hall. "_I'd like to start off by thanking Mr. Filch for all his help-"_

Hermione was too deep in her depression to even listen to Professor Dumbledore's announcement. This was getting bad, fast. Stupid boys, all of them did nothing but distract her; and not even in the way they do normal girls.. They were just a straight up annoyance for Hermione. Suddenly Hermione got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach; and it wasn't from the soup. Without even looking she knew exactly what the cause of it was. Staring straight forward at a plaque on the wall Hermione knew whatever was causing this feeling was at the Slytherin table.. WHO rather than what. Just then Ginny jabbed an elbow into Hermione's side bringing her back.

"_And if the head girl and boy would meet with me after they finish their meals. That is all, and enjoy your weekend everyone."_ Dumbledore finished.

"_Hermione? What's gotten into you girl?"_ Ginny asked concerned.

"_Oh, ah- I'm just so tired all of a sudden."_ Hermione stammered, better this time then the first about her shoe problem.

Another twenty minutes pasted and Hermione hadn't touched her plate. She was finished, the sick twist in her gut made sure of that. Hermione slowly rose from her seat and headed towards the Head Masters side, it was half way up the lane when she heard close footsteps behind her. A jagged shiver shot up her spin, causing her shoulders to jar upwards like water had just been dumped on her head. She kept walking, picking up speed as her heart rate followed.

"_oh my god, this is ridiculous."_ She thought. "_Why am I reacting to him like this? He doesn't scare me."_ She finished, sounding like she was trying to convince herself rather than truly feeling this way.

Professor Dumbledore looked up and greeted us with a warm welcoming smile; moving his robes to gesture the two of us closer. I didn't move, though the figure next to me stepped forward. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment before opening them starting at the feet of the young man next to me, he wore black leather shoes the kind you'd see a man wearing to a fancy supper or wedding even, tight perfectly fitted dress pants clung to slender yet firm looking calves followed by strapping strong thighs, and –

"_oh, my."_ Hermione thought blushing to herself.

A perfectly sculpted rear end! Quickly moving on from embarrassment, Hermione followed to see an expensive looking leather belt, to match the shoes, with a gold buckle wrapped around a lean waist. Tucked in was a dark grey almost black button up long sleeved dress shirt, also a perfect fit to flatter every inch of his body, his long slim torso, leading to a thick built chest and broad shoulders, not to mention his visibly muscular arms with his long sleeves rolled just above his elbows. The collar of the shirt rested against his long, thick neck with the cutest little freckle under his left ear, it was then she noticed the small diamond studded earrings he was wearing. And there it was all confirmed with the most stunning head of platinum blonde hair; so blonde it looked silver in some lighting. Since when did Draco Malfoy have such a flawless jaw line, and over all faultless assets? Staring just a moment too long she caught the glaring side glance the young man threw at her. She was instantly red, her cheeks on fire.

"_Will that be okay Miss. Granger?"_ Dumbledore asked in a humoured tone, his left eyebrow slightly cocked.

"_ah, er_-" she stammered. "_This has got to stop_", she thought.

"_Yes. It's acceptable."_ Draco answered his voice strikingly appealing.

"_Very well, enjoy the weekend you two, and try not to kill each other_." Dumbledore laughed.

Hermione was lost, had she blacked out throughout that whole conversation? Well, it wasn't exactly a blackout but more of an oogling session. Before Dumbledore had finished his last sentence Draco was already walking away. Swiftly, he had a seductive stride about him. He carried himself very well, Hermione noticed as she watched his retreating figure.

"_Anything else I can do for you Miss. Granger_?" Dumbledore asked.

"_No_." Hermione answered too quickly. "_I'm fine, thank you_!" she blushed, walking away now.

She hurried back to the common room, flustered. Why did Draco look so good to her? He was the same old jerk he'd always been? And it had only been two weeks since they're last encounter. It wasn't like he had time to have a growth spurt. Whatever it was it freaked Hermione out bad, she was practically sprinting back to her room to be alone in her thoughts. What was wrong with her? Had she forgotten what he had done to her? How he had just recently treated her?

"_I've gone mad."_ She whispered to herself.

She'd never looked twice at Draco before, what did this mean? Did Hermione Granger fancy Draco Malfoy?

**Please R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"**Hermione"**

Hermione couldn't reach the common room fast enough; once inside she dropped her cloak next to the hanger instead of her usual O.C.D kicking in and her placing it on the left second hook as always. She turned slowly to face the empty room, alone at last. Needing time to breathe a little Hermione decided to start a hot bath while she made her favorite tea.

"_What a weird day."_ She thought. "_And I haven't got a clue what Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk about."_

She sipped the hot tea, waiting for the tub to fill. Still waiting she slipped out of her clothes and into her bathrobe. It was so soft against her pale porcelain skin, keeping her warm in the cold room. Just then she decided to put on a fire and retire for the night. She knew after her bath she wouldn't want to do anything but die in bed for the night.

"_That should do it."_ She said to herself.

Hermione didn't like to use magic for every little thing; it took 10 minutes to get a good flame going the old fashion way, rather than 2 seconds with a wave of her wand. The wood crackled as the flames grew; the room became cozy within minutes.

"_Ah, perfect."_ She said aloud.

Picking her tea up from the small side table next to the long love seat, she began sipping it again. The tub was nearly full, the bubbles almost over flowing. This night wasn't going too poorly as it seems after all; alone time was good once in a while. It makes you appreciate the ones whom are missing. As she placed her mug on the toilet seat she walked out of the bathroom and into her personal bedroom to grab her favorite book, the only one she could read over and over and over again. On her way back to the bathroom she had the strangest urge to look at the other personal room just across from hers. Draco's personal room; she rolled her eyes while grimacing at the door, though it was weird how he could just up and leave like he did even with all things considered.

"_Whatever."_ She hissed continuing towards the bathroom.

The bath was heavenly, perfect temperature; she began to read, letting her hair drop out over the side of the tub. Dropping the large clip that had held it up in a bun to the floor; for the first time all day Hermione finally felt calm and comfortable. This bath was the best idea ever; she forgotten what it was like to just relax and enjoy herself. She was usually so busy worrying about assignments and tests; she never made time for a bath anymore. Well that was definitely going to change after tonight, no more quick unsatisfying showers. Hermione was enjoying herself so much that she'd lost track of time and was in the tub until all her digits where like prunes and the water was colder then room temperature.

"_Darn, is that the time?"_ She asked herself looking at the rubber ducky shaped clock on the wall.

She placed the book on the toilet seat next to her now empty mug; reached for a towel she had placed by the sink and started drying herself off. That was a good two hour soak, it was 8pm now and her stomach was pretty angry with her for skimping on dinner. She wrapped herself in her toasty bathrobe and made her way to the kitchen, food was something she knew she would have to improvise on until tomorrow.

"_Think now, what on earth could I make?"_ She questioned herself.

Bypassing the fridge entirely, knowing from her previous search before dinner that it was nothing but disappointment in there. She made her way to the junk food cupboard; there was always something to munch on in there.

"_These will have to do, not exactly a balanced meal by any means but oh well."_ She talked to herself.

She pulled out a bag of Gingersnap cookies, smelling the bag as she made her way over to the plate cabinet. These were her favorite kind and they still smelled fresh. Putting a handful on the plate she knew she would eat as many as she pleased and put the rest into a zip lock bag for later consumption. Rinsing out the mug from her tea, Hermione figured it was clean enough to reuse for some milk to dip the cookies in. she'd finish two more chapters curled up on the love seat by the fire with her snack before wrapping it up for bed. She walked to the fridge and reached for the door.

"_WHAT!?"_ panic filled her voice as it squeaked out.

It was full, there was barely enough food for a mouse the last time she'd opened it. She was sure of that; this was just not her day. There was butter beer, jelly cups, mini carrots, lettuce, a variety of lunch meats, cheese slices, juice boxes, fresh strawberries, and blueberries, eggs, green and red peppers, honey, watermelon, and a large cucumber and that was all seen at first glance. Slowly she reached for the freezer door opening it with one swift movement. Again it was packed, chicken strips, meatballs, pizza, two different ice cream flavors, juice cans, pork chops, shrimp, ground beef, corn, chicken wings, and bacon, again all seen just at first glance.

"_What?"_ she breathed, staring into the fridge once again.

"_Figures I'd come back to an empty kitchen."_ A voice broke through the silence.

Hermione let out a famous horror movie scream, before spinning around pressed back against the kitchen counter; reaching behind her for her wand.

"_Relax mudblood, it's only me."_ Draco cooed as he walked out from the darkness near his room.

"_Malfoy!?"_ Hermione panted.

Just then a whole new wave of fear flushed through her body. Was he back to stay? Where had he gone? What was he going to do to her now? Did he still want to ruin her life? So many questions flew around in her head she felt dizzy.

He walked across the room until he reached the tiled floor of the kitchen area; nothing but the dim flickering of a dying fire to light the room. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before Hermione continued to secretly reach for her wand; it was right next to the plate of cookies she had out but it was difficult to reach unnoticed. Her heart pounded hard against her chest, she could hear it thudding in her ears. _Why did he do this to her?_ It never happened before, and this wasn't the first time she'd faced him in all her years at Hogwarts. And why did he look so damn good to her now? The light hit his face in an indescribable manner, the way his eyes glinted, the shadowing on his face and body; he looked like a dark angel. He was beautiful, rather Hermione wanted to admit it or not.

"_Did I scare you?"_ he asked still standing far from her.

"_No."_ Hermione snapped back quickly.

"_Really? So that scream was what? Just for dramatic effect or?_" He teased her with a seductive crooked smile growing on his face with every word he spoke.

"_Shut it, Malfoy."_ She snapped again, lowering her other hand from her chest where she had clutched her robe after screaming.

Still smiling he slowly walked towards Hermione; she tensed up with each step he took closer. About six steps away she had managed to get a hold of her wand without detection. She flung it forward, pointing it directly at him with a threatened stance.

"_Take one more step and you're frozen for another 24 hours Malfoy_." She hissed, her nose wrinkling from her intense scowl.

Shockingly he stopped, dead in his place. No snarky remark? No threatening movement? He just stared at her, with an unreadable expression; as usual. For a split second Hermione could have sworn he looked upset, something had just changed in him. Neither one of them moved an inch for a long moment, before Hermione took one step closer still armed with her wand pointed at his face.

"_Look, I don't want to do anything we'll both regret here but don't underestimate me Malfoy._ _I'll use this without hesitation if you so much as lay a finger on me!"_ She shouted, with a hint of confusion in her slightly shaking voice.

"_Hermione."_ He said in the sweetest most charming voice he could manage.

Stunned Hermione stood like a deer in headlights looking into his eyes; it felt like the twilight zone.

"_He..he just used my name.. Without an insult after."_ She thought. "_He's never used my name before. It's usually Granger, or mudblood, or some other insulting name he can think of."_

Something was going on here, and Hermione was determined to find it out, he wasn't getting away without an explanation for this all or the apology that Hermione deserved.

"_Can we talk?"_ He asked in the same alluring tone he had used to say her name for the first time.

**Please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"**I don't understand"**

It was silent again for a long time before either Hermione or Draco spoke again; both studying each other's faces. Still holding her wand, guarded Hermione searched his face for any form of emotion. It was solid, impossible to read. The only thing she could tell was that he was waiting patiently for a response, one she wasn't prepared to give.

"_Look, I know this probably seems off the wall_.." He began.

"_Stop it."_ Hermione interrupted.

Draco's perfect lips slowly met each other, cutting him off. Hermione wasn't falling for this trap; it was so obviously a trick. She was sure the second she let her guard down he would react, doing god knows what.

"_It's alright Hermione, I-"_ He was cut off once again.

"_Shut up!"_ Hermione shouted. _"Just stop, stop this right now."_ The irritation in her voice was evident.

"_Really I-" _He began

"_You what!? Came to finish me off? Ruin my life? Does the torture start now or something Malfoy!?_" She yelled.

"_If I could just explain, Hermione."_ He tried starting again, with no luck.

_"Don't call me that!"_ She reamed him.

"_But that's your name?"_ He asked her in a puzzled voice.

"_Not to you it's not."_ She scoffed back.

"_Am I ever going to get a word in here?"_ He asked, laughing lightly.

She just stared back at him with an aggressive expression; he was suddenly serious again when seeing there was no humor in her eyes. They stood for another 5 minutes without speaking; Draco slowly reached his right hand up behind his head and scratched it gentle while crossing his feet. Showing a rather childish method of saying "let's move this along" with his body language. Hermione was still searching his face for any sign of anything at this point, but found nothing of suspicion. Slowly she lowered her wand half an inch and paused to see if he was going to make any moves. He rose his left eyebrow a fraction of an inch, still staring directly into her eyes. He bent his head back in slight frustration before he spoke.

"_Well I can see this is going now where fast, and I may seriously regret this but it's my last option."_ He bent his head straight and eye balled her before finishing. _"Seeing as trust is something you have none for me. Understandable."_ He said in an almost mocking voice.

Hermione didn't move, or show any facial expression that was readable. She really didn't know what she felt, just sheer distrust. She watched as he slowly raised both hands up in an "I surrender" type manner before he spoke again.

"_I'm going to take my left hand and take out my wand."_ He said slow and seriously.

He waited for a response he soon realized he wasn't going to get; slowly he lowered his left arm and reach across his slender waist lightly taking his thumb and index finger to the very end of his wand. He slid it out slowly, in a pinched method and held it as far away from him as possible. Like he was holding the tail of a dead rat or something with disgust. Suddenly he flicked it across the room never breaking eye contact with Hermione; she flinched at the movement blinking hard. Both Draco's hands were back to surrendering; he was defenseless. Finally Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, before speaking.

"_I don't understand."_ She said honestly.

"_I just want to talk to you, okay?"_ He said honestly as well.

Hermione slowly lowered her wand to her side, but didn't put it away. It was still ready to use at any moment; Draco tilted his head down and slightly to the left. There was no way she could trust this boy; no matter how sincere he sounded, she knew he was a terrific actor.

"_Thank you."_ He said in just a whisper.

He walked smoothly to the love seat and sat down; he gestured her to come over, then tapped the empty space on the seat. She shot him a nasty look, and he chuckled.

"_Fair enough_." He said still laughing.

Hermione stood across from the couch, next to the fireplace her arms folded in front of her chest. Still grasping her wand in her right hand; she wasn't about to be a sitting duck, in a room alone with Draco Malfoy. He watched her closely seeing her defensive stance; he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"_Please.." _He said softly. _"I've been waiting a few hours now to get the chance to talk to you."_

"_A few hours?"_ She thought.

He could see the confusion hit her face, he instantly regretted that statement. Hermione could swear he was embarrassed. She didn't know what the hell he was talking about at first; then it hit her.

"_Waiting.. here?"_ she said in a slightly horrified voice.

"_Ahh, well."_ Malfoy stammered. _"It is our common room. So I didn't think that was a problem and I-"_

"_DRACO MALFOY. How long have you been in here!?"_ She cried.

"_Well, I was here before you even came in. I was just in my room and when I heard you coming I just slid the door shut for some privacy."_ He rushed through the words. "_If I'd known you'd become so comfortable in here I would have waited elsewhere but I wanted some privacy from the other students and so coming here was the common sense thing to do._" He rushed even faster through that last sentence.

Hermione's face was as red as a tomato; she had gotten changed, and had her bath she had left the bathroom door wide open. He was right; she had become very comfortable here in his absence. Draco could see the realization in Hermione's face; as it turned bright red.

"_I didn't see anything!_" He blurted out.

They both knew this was a lie; there was no way he'd be blushing had he not seen anything.

"_Oh, my.. god_." She said slowly.

Little did she know Draco really hadn't seen that much of her; from where he was across the large space in his personal room left little of detail for him to see anything at all, but the outline of her hourglass figure. Though that alone, was enough to arouse any man. He had watched her drop her robe and climb into the tub with her book, not only that but he had watched her almost the whole time she was in there. She was like a scene from a romance movie; the steam making her skin glow in the dim light. She was gorgeous and Draco couldn't deny that.

"_Please leave."_ Hermione said, breaking Draco's train of thought.

"_Please I really need- No, I really want to talk to you."_ He replied softly.

Again silence fell over the two; this was out of both of their comfort zones and then some. Draco looked up from his hands and stared at her, she was looking at the ledge of the fireplace with a frustrated expression on her face. Even now she was gorgeous in his eyes; the flicker of the fire complimented her soft porcelain skin, her hair was long down her back, still slightly damp from the bath water. Her cheeks were a soft pink left over from her embarrassment moments before. Her long slender body was outlined from the now wet bathrobe she wore; it clung to the contours of her body like a glove made for her. Every curve emphasized by the thin wet material; Draco let his eyes wander over her perfect body. Hermione watched his eyes lingering over the lines of her hips; she had always had a slightly wider set of hips, making her bottom seem larger than it really was. His eyes were soft, but steady. She bit her lower lip and was vastly uncomfortable and suddenly very self conscious. His eyes moved upward over her bust towards her eyes meeting her gaze, but the moment they did he looked sideways to the floor. His head slightly in the air, as a soft cherry shade started forming across the bridge of his nose reaching his cheeks. Was he blushing? He shifted his weight awkwardly, attempting to cross his legs as casually as he could manage. He grabbed the pillow at the end of the love seat and hugged it uncomfortably; his fingers playing with the fringe stitching. Though he tried to hide it, Draco Malfoy was tense. For the first time in his life around a girl, he was nauseously nervous!

**Please R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

"Just get on with it, Malfoy"

Looking up from under his bangs, his embarrassed eyes reached Hermione's once again. He swallowed hard, lowering his head another half inch.

"_Would you mind.. ah, putting some clothes on?"_ He asked lightly, while breaking eye contact half way through.

Hermione crossed her arms tighter to her chest; she shifted her weight awkwardly before replying.

"_Right."_ She answered quietly.

She then turned and walked in front of the love seat where Draco was seated, he waited until he was sure she wasn't looking at him. He then leaned the left side of his body over the armrest to watch her walk away; he couldn't help it, his eyes were glued to her. He watched until she reached her room and shut the door after her. Once inside Hermione stood at the door her right hand still on the knob; she stared at it for a long time before turning to her closet. She reached up and pulled a black and pink pull over sweater from its hanger, she then moved to the other side of her closet where she pulled a plan black t-shirt. She quickly grabbed a pare of black sweatpants from her drawer and placed her setup on her bed; she got dressed quickly and added light pink socks to her make shift 'outfit'. She then walked to the window above her work desk, looking out over the windowsill; she wondered just how far of a drop down it was. Her broom was unfortunately leaning against the coat rack in the common room; there was no way she could get it back in her room unnoticed. She wanted to die; this was so humiliating. No one had ever seen her naked before, I mean she'd only ever kissed a boy before.

She blushed picturing Cedric Diggory; they had a small fling a few years back before his life was taken. He was such a great guy, but he and Hermione just didn't share any of the same interests. She was into her schoolwork, and perfecting her wand work where all he cared about was quittage. Day and night he breathed and slept quittage; she couldn't handle someone so enveloped in such a rubbish sport. Just then there was a pliable 'knock, knock' at her bedroom door, she jumped a little her eyes on the door.

"_Are you alright in there?"_ Draco asked actually sounding concerned.

What was with him anyways? Since when did Draco Malfoy have emotions at all? She looked back to her window; she figure whatever bones she broke jumping out wouldn't take much but a simply spell to repair with a few days to recover; right now it seemed worth the pain. Who was she kidding, she didn't have the guts and she knew that.

"_Yeah, I'm almost done."_ She called.

"_Not a problem."_ She heard him reply.

Maybe this wasn't Draco at all? Maybe Harry and Ron were playing a sick game with her and it was really one of them with the effects of polly juice potion? They were dead meat if she found out it was! But then again they wouldn't have been able to get into Draco's personal room, so it couldn't be them.

"_It's now or never."_ Draco thought to himself**.**_ "I've got her right were I want her, all I need now is her cooperation."_ He added with a mental 'sign' "_Not that she'll have a choice in the end."_ He finished with a deep sulk on his face

Looking around the room he noticed how clean everything was, but it was a different kind of clean. 'hand cleaned' like a muggle, Draco's nose automatically wrinkled at the thought. Though he had to admit it smelled so much fresher then when he'd just wave his wand to do it. The smell of citrus was in the air from the cleaner Hermione had used to wipe down the counters and table tops; not to mention the smell of ginger from the plate of cookies still left out. Draco walked over to the kitchen and snatched up one of the gingersnaps and placed it between his lips; sucking on it while cleaning up the rest. On his way back to the love seat he slyly bent down and picked up his wand quickly tucking it into his dress pants; he needed it for what was to come next, if Hermione put up any kind of a fight he was sure he would have to threaten her.

"_I really don't want to do this.."_ He thought frowning.

But there was nothing he could do now but follow orders or be killed himself.

"_I wish I never went home."_ He continued to tell himself.

Just then the door to Hermione's bedroom opened, she walked out with her left hand across her body holding her right arm just above the elbow. He noticed her wand was back in its holder on her hip; he knew he would have at least 4 solid seconds before she could take it out and have it armed to attack.

"_May we?"_ Draco asked pointing to the love seat once again.

"_Mmhm."_ She replied, walking towards the seat.

This was the closeted she'd ever sat willingly next to Draco_ever_; it was unsettling to feel the heat radiating from his body. It brought her back to the night in the library; he was hot against her then too. Blinking a few times to bring herself back, Hermione knew it wasn't smart to be at all distracted right now. She stared up at Draco waiting for him to start talking, but he didn't right away. He just sat looking into the flames of the fireplace; why wasn't he talking now? He had just worked so hard to convince Hermione to listen in the first place?

"_So about this weekend."_ Draco began, not taking his eyes off the fireplace. _"Seeing as the prince and your toad are out of the picture.."_ he said referring to Harry and Ron.

Maybe he hadn't changed all that much after all; that's something the 'old' Draco would have said.

"_Seeing as the groceries are done and everything is clean, I imagine you don't have much to keep you entertained." _He continued.

"_And what is that supposed to mean?"_ Hermione interjected in a rather offended tone_. "I have loads of things to do this weekend Malfoy. It's pretty ignorant of you to assume my days are so open."_ She finished, still sounding offended.

Draco paused looking at her and stifled a laugh. Irritation grew on Hermione's face.

"_Well then I guess you'll be the one explaining to Dumbledore why we couldn't follow threw with his request."_ He said finishing with a slight smirk and his left eyebrow cocked.

Hermione was seriously confused for a moment before remembering her diminutive blackout in the Great Hall; she hadn't heard a word of what Dumbledore said.

"_I- well- "_ she stammered_. "Of course I can make time for Professor Dumbledore; I just didn't think that's what this was about."_ She said sounding more confident.

"_Well what else would this be about Granger?" _He asked with a harder facial expression.

Hermione sat for a moment, it was like every second Malfoy was returning to his more.. well Malfoy-ish self. She began to think she had just imagined the whole thing with him using her actual name with no insult following.

"_Just get on with it, Malfoy_." Hermione said faintly squinting her eyes at him.

"_Tomorrow morning_?" He said to her questionably.

"_Yes? Tomorrow is Saturday.."_ She said is a sarcastic voice, as if to make him seem like a moron to her.

"_You have no idea what we were asked to do tomorrow.. Do you?"_ He said raising his head to look down at her with a mocking smile.

"_Oh alright.."_ She said annoyed_. " I wasn't exactly listening when Professor Dumbledore asked to speak to us.. My mind was elsewhere. Are you happy now?"_ She said with a groan.

"_Ecstatic_." Draco spoke threw a huge smile in a humored tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes, he enjoyed this way too much.

"_Continue.."_ Hermione said becoming impatient as she glanced his way in an unfriendly manner.

"_We're to meet McGonagall in __Hogsmeade to pick up the package she has waiting for Dumbledore.."_ He said still enjoying the fact of explaining something to Hogwarts smartest most "Know it all" student of his time.

"_Okay and what exactly does this "package" contain that we're to pick up..?"_ She asked ignoring the smug look on his face.

Draco bite his bottom lip slightly, all trace of fun and teasing leaving his face. His eyebrows furrowed in a frustrated manner; He got up and made is way over to the kitchen counter where the zip-lock of cookies sat. He unzipped the baggie and popped a cookie into his mouth; he walked to the fridge and pulled out the jug of milk. On his way to the cupboard to get a cup he grabbed another cookie popping into his mouth, chewing loudly.

"_HELLO?"_ Hermione yelled in a seriously aggravated tone.

"_What?"_ Draco replied.

"_What the bloody hell are we picking up tomorrow?"_ She snapped.

"_Oh, I dunno."_ He answered shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione's body tensed up and her shoulders arched up to her ears, Draco knew exactly what buttons to push for her to get so fired up.

"_My god you're such a twit."_ She said placing her middle and index fingers on either side of her head, gently massaging her temples.

"_Rude_." He replied in a fake offended voice.

"_Oh please."_ She hissed.

"_Now, now, now. Do I detect a hint of annoyance in your voice?"_ Draco slowly crossing his arms in front of him ending with his nose in the air. Hermione replied in a fake high pitched, cheery voice.

"_My mother always told me, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.'"_

"_Touché_" he retorted smiling.

Hermione smiled too, this was the longest, most civil conversation she'd ever had with him in all their years as students at Hogwarts. It was so bizarre that now of all times they began to speak; not quite as friends or classmates really. Kind of like a roommate she guessed.

"_Guess we'll find out what we're picking up tomorrow._" Hermione broke the moment of silence.

"_So you're going to come with me tomorrow_" he asked with an odd facial expression.

"_Of course, Professor Dumbledore asked the both of us to go right? It's obviously a two person job. Besides someone will have to make sure it gets back here safely.."_ She said raising an eyebrow while eyeballing Draco.

"_You better."_ He said in a cold tone.

Hermione looked over towards him and rolled her eyes; he was definitely back to his usual self at this point. It was so strange how he could go from one second to the next sounding like a completely different person, smiling and laughing one moment of the conversation to cold and indifferent the next. This was very disturbing for Hermione; she was usually so good at reading people. Draco on the other hand, was almost inhuman seeming to her half the time.

"_So we'll leave after breakfast, say 9:00am. Leaves us lots of time to carry on with our weekends."_ He said in a still slightly harsh tone Hermione was so used to from him.

"_That sounds alright."_ She agreed with a slight smile.

"_We'll meet back here."_ He said totally bypassing any nature of politeness.

"_alright_." Hermione said, the smile fading from her face.

"_Right. You better be here for 9:00am sharp, I don't have time to be waiting around for you all morning."_ He threatened.

"_I'll be here Malfoy. YOU better not keep ME waiting_." Hermione snapped back.

"_Ha."_ He replied in a sarcastic manner.

They stared at each other for about 3 long minutes before Draco walked to the sink, dumped the remaining milk from his cup and made his way the his private room almost slamming the door behind him. Hermione sat in the love seat totally baffled; he was such a freak. Totally bi polar she thought; how did Crabbe and Goyle keep up with his serious mood swings?

"_Weirdo."_ She breathed.

It was getting late, seeing as her plans to sleep in were now ruined it was time for Hermione to get some sleep. She went through her routine, brushing her teeth, washing her face, combing out her hair, and putting on her jammies. She sat in bed for a while thinking about the morning to come, she'd never been seen in public with Draco before; she'd really never done anything with or to do with Draco before unless she had to for school. This was such a turn of events; last week Hermione had no idea where Draco even was, and now she was spending her Saturday morning with him? Well it wasn't really by choice, they were asked by the head master. Draco wouldn't spend a second of his time with her if it hadn't been a direct order from a professor; even still she was shocked he hadn't just blown it off completely for her to do on her own.

"_Whatever."_ She sighed_. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."_ She said yawning and closing her eyes.

Draco lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, his heart rate slowly rising as he recalled everything from this evening. His mind relentlessly torturing him for even thinking about a disgusting, Muggle born wench in any manner other than a lesser being. She was beautiful, just because she was half Muggle didn't change this. The Malfoy in him what furious, but he couldn't control whom he found appealing. Muggle born or not. It was just so strange to him, usually they just naturally repulsed him; though he knew the first day he'd met Hermione Granger she was different. No matter how much he denied it.

Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"You might want to grab your rain jacket."

Hermione woke to a door slamming; she shot up from her pillow clutching her blanket close. Draco was up and about she guessed, remembering he had returned to stay last night. She leaned over the mountain of pillows to check her clock, 7:12am.

"_Ugh, Such a jerk!"_ She yelled.

After moping in her bed for about 15 minutes following being woken, it was obvious sleep was not going to come to her. She slammed her fists down on either side of her body and pulled herself up to the seated position. She then made her way to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day. After freshening up and dressing herself for the nice warm weather ahead she walked over to the window and grasped either side of the curtains and spread them with a huge smile on her face. Instantly horror struck her, her mouth hung open and her eyes wide in disbelief. It was raining cats and dogs!

_"Noooo, it was supposed to be sunny all weekend_." She whined into the curtains. "_Ginny you are so dead!"_ she said as she made her way back to the closet to throw a dark gray zip up sweater over the white tank top she had on.

She dragged her feet all the way from her room to the Great Hall, breakfast was about to begin so she rushed to her still gaping spot at the Gryffindor table. As she took her see she could see Ginny cowering in across the table, Hermione shot her a dirty look, and Ginny mouthed "I'm Sorry." Before looking down at her bowl of oatmeal like a sad puppy dog; Hermione just rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of scrambled egg at her. It wasn't really Ginny's fault the weather was so terrible, she wasn't a weather girl. Hermione was just grumpy from her abrupt wake up; she wasn't really mad with Ginny. Hermione ate slightly quicker then she normally would seeing as she knew she was on a time limit; it was 8:40am when she finished and stood. She started towards the large double doors; Ginny stuffed a mini muffin in her mouth before jumping up behind her followed closely.

"_Hey Hermione! I'm really sorry to have mislead you about the weather, Neville swore it was going to be gorgeous out."_ Ginny rushed.

"_It's alright Gin, I'm not mad at you."_ Hermione answered, seeming distracted.

"_So have any plans for this crumby Saturday?"_ Ginny asked.

"_Uh, well I do actually have to kind of be somewhere.."_ Hermione said looking over Ginny's shoulder.

"_Oh well a couple of the girls and I are going to watch the Wizards chest tournament, you're welcome to join?"_ Ginny offered.

This was no time for small talk, especially seeing as the person waiting on Hermione wasn't known for being too understanding.

"_Sorry Ginny, I'll have to catch up to you later."_ Hermione declined with a smile.

"_Say, aren't Harry and Ron away this weekend? Who's waiting for you if I'm here and they're away?"_ Ginny asked confused.

"_I really don't have time to explain." _Hermione said with her hand up in front of her chest. _"It's complicated but I'll fill you in at supper!"_ She promised.

Hermione walked around her friend and started power walking towards the common room.

"_You'd better!"_ Ginny called, cupping her mouth to make her voice travel.

Without turning around Hermione waved her hand above her head to signal that she had heard Ginny's demand. She was practically in full sprint, rushing up the stares pushing past any slow walkers. Finally reaching the room she swung the large door open, panting frantically. Sitting on the corner of the love seat was Draco, looking down at his right hand picking at his nails.

"_You're two minutes late Mudblood."_ Draco said without looking up from his nails.

Hermione hated that he was totally back to the jerk he'd always been, but she hated more looking over at the clock on the stove to see that he was right .. 9:02am.

"_I have friends you know, sorry I'm not going to blow them off to rush to your side."_ Hermione said in a harsh tone.

"_You sure seemed to be in a hurry rushing threw the door just now, no?"_ He challenged.

"_Can we just go now please?.."_ Hermione asked

Draco rose from his seat and walked towards the door sliding his raincoat on.

"_You might want to grab your rain jacket."_ He suggested.

"_Since when did you care about me?" _Hermione said in a rude voice.

"_I don't."_ He smiled wickedly. _"I just don't want to hear you complaining halfway there."_ He finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her rain jacket off the rack by the door before pushing past him.

"_After you.."_ He said sarcastically.

The rain wasn't coming down too badly as they walked across the large school grounds; Hogsmeade was about a half hour to 45 minute walk away from Hogwarts, so they knew they were going to get wet regardless. They walked at the same pace, side by side.

"_Are you sure you don't want to grab an umbrella before we get too far from Hogwarts?"_ Draco asked in a softer tone then usual.

"_No I'm alright, it's only rain. I won't melt_." Hermione replied in a polite tone.

"_Pfft. Whatever then."_ He said more aggressively.

Hermione looked over at Draco with a confused look on her face, again with the bi polar attitude she thought; feeling her stare Draco glanced in her direction.

"_What?"_ He asked in a stern voice

"_Nothing.."_ Hermione answered sounding like a mouse as she looked away.

They walked another 15 minutes in total silence; the rain had begun to pick up and was really starting to come down. Draco's pace had picked up as well, he was two whole strides in front of Hermione. Her brain was working to try and figure out the reasons behind his absurd personality disorder.

"_I just don't get you!"_ She cried out, instantly regretting each word.

They kept walking for a moment in silence before she got any kind of reply; she saw Draco tilt his head back as if to say "oh great.." with his body language.

"_What is there to get Granger.."_ He answered in a frustrated tone. "_I'm a Malfoy, and you're nothing more then a pathetic mudblood. My presence alone here is a privilege for your kind. Purebloods aren't supposed to associate with the likes of you, under any circumstance." His tone seemed to sound more and more sad, rather than insulting. "I'm supposed to hate you; I'm supposed to look down on you with my every inch of being. You're an insult to the magical world; a waste of every professors teaching. You don't deserve to be called a witch; you shouldn't even have a right to be under the same roof as me. Don't you get it!?" _He yelled.

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip to prevent any sign of the sheer ache her heart felt from every one of his words; it took everything she had not to break down in tears, running back for Hogwarts. She stopped walking and stood staring at him. It took Draco 6 more steps to notice she was no longer trailing slightly behind him; he too stopped, though he didn't turn to face her. He reached his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes in frustration; as well as letting out a deep sigh.

"_What?"_ He asked in a crude tone. "_Did I hurt your feelings?"_ He added still without turning to face her.

Though his question sounded more like an insult then true concern, he really was concerned. His heart thudded in his chest; he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for her reply. He felt sick, he wished he had a time machine to go back and prevent those words from every leaving his mouth.

"_Supposed to."_ She finally spoke, in a broken voice.

Hearing her speak sent a shrill of shivers up Draco's spine; though she tried to hide it, it was clear she was seriously damaged by what he said.

"_What?"_ He asked in a soft, confused whisper.

"_You repeatedly used the words "supposed to."_ Her voice grew stronger with each word.

There was a moment of silence between them again; Draco finally turned to face her, staring into her big, broken brown eyes. His face was perfectly angelic; the rain soaked his silver bangs to his forehead, exposing his eyes. They were gorgeous, steel blue, ice-like and clear as crystal. They were even more prominent when his hair was wet; showing they're full erotic potential. They looked at each other in silence; his eyes were sad, and for the first time ever it seemed as though he wasn't trying to hide it.

"_So what?"_ His voice matched his eyes.

"_That all sounded so rehearsed? You're not explaining to me that's how you feel..You're trying to convince me."_ She said sounding disgusted.

His eyes stayed on hers as he walked towards her closing the space between them, until they were inches apart from one another. His baby Sapphire eyes held hers; sending an electric serge throughout her whole body. Being a whole head taller then Hermione, Draco had to lean down to match her eyes in a dead lock. She couldn't look away, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't. It was like she was under a spell, lost in his beautiful gaze. Being so close to him she could see the true astonishing features of his eyes, blue crystals with shades of azure, cobalt, and cerulean flecked and glinted in them. They were piercing; and their full power was drawing her in.

"_This conversation is over."_ He spoke softly but rigid.

Breaking eye contact by his own will was the only reason Hermione was able to react; as Draco turned to continue walking she grabbed his left wrist and yanked on it gently. No one had ever put their hands on him before like this other than his father but in a much rough manner. This enraged him, resulting in his right hand striking hers off of him. She gasped from the scare and sting of contact; he then grabbed her right arm just above the elbow yanking her, an inch from his face. He paused for a moment, realizing how hard he was squeezing her. His breathing was slightly erratic; he struggled to control it. Shock was written all over Hermione's face, as she stared up at him truly frightened.

"_I'm…"_ He began.

He loosened his hold on her but placed his other hand on her left arm also just above the elbow; he held her in place. He leaned his head in, resting his forehead on hers for a minute or two. Hermione was frozen from the contact, this almost felt intimate. He then moved so his lips were at her ear.

"_Please, don't do this Hermione."_ He whispered softly.

Her eyes widened, _'Hermione'_ she thought.

He released her completely, standing in front of her as if he was waiting for a response. He didn't get a verbal reply; instead Hermione just stared up at him for a long moment, she felt like he was toying with her. He had such a strong effect on her now, her heart was thudding from the gentle contact. She suddenly became angry, why couldn't he just pick, being one way towards her. Enough with the flipping back and forth; She looked forward for a second before pushing past him to continue on her way to Hogsmeade without a word.

**Please R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Thanks."

Hermione felt like crying, though she wasn't exactly sure why. As frustrated as she was with Malfoy, she knew that wasn't really the reason behind it. Her pace was so quick, Draco had to occasionally jog to catch up. They were in Hogsmeade now, walking towards the small patch of trees at the other edge of the village where Mrs. McGonagall was to meet them.

"_Granger would you slow down?"_ He called lightly after her. _"We have about an hour to kill before we can meet with McGonagall.." _He added sheepishly.

Hermione stop with a jagged motion and spun around to face him; her face almost frightened Malfoy when he saw the irrational expression it held. She was so angry with him and he could see that now for sure. Her face turned to a scowl, squinting her eyes and wrinkling her nose. She stomped past him and heaved open the door of "The Three Broomsticks." Slamming it behind her; Draco paused outside the door for a moment, just barely shielded from the rain by the small lip of the building. He looked around, searching for any eyes on them; the streets were empty as the sheets of rain thickened, hitting the cobblestone walkway. He slowly opened the door, peaking in to see how many witnesses there would be. Draco Malfoy, sitting down with Hermione Granger over Butterbeer.. That wouldn't be good for his reputation, or his family's. An elderly couple and a bar tender were all Malfoy could see; Hermione sat at the very back, hidden by a large black drape. Draco's shoulders stiffened as he took one more look around the room before quickly making his way toward the rather pissed off looking young lady. He held his breath the whole way as if it would make him invisible, he breathed out a heavy sigh as he reached the table. He stood across from Hermione, looking down at her.

_"Oh sit down Malfoy._" She demanded in an angry tone.

He obeyed her and sat down smoothly as if he was making sure not to draw any attention to the two; he was slightly nervous of the wrong person walking in at the wrong time and totally starting a shit fit for him and his family.

"_I sat way back here for a reason you twit._" She snapped. _"No one can see your pure, spotless reputation being tainted by my filthy existence." _She added in a disgusted tone.

Draco sighed lightly and tilted his head down, he deserved that. Just then a small waitress approached their table; she held a small pad of paper and a thin black pencil.

"_What can I get for you two?"_ She asked politely looking up at them.

She was dressed all in black, with dark purple apron. She had a nametag that read "Maggie" and was abnormally short and slightly chubby. Her hair was bright red and pulled back into a tight bun, her bangs were cut to lay straight across her forehead just above her eyes. She looked young, very young, but she must have been over sixteen because that's the only way she could be working as a waitress here. She was cute, her face round and full of brown flecks, with two large emerald eyes gleaming at Draco, who of course paid her little to no attention.

"_Two Butterbeers, two fish and chip platters, with malt vinegar.. Not that regular rubbish."_ Draco ordered for the two in a snide tone.

"_Please and thank you very much."_ Hermione finished, shooting Draco a callous look for being so impolite.

Draco rolled his eyes, "_Thanks."_ He added in a sarcastic manner, making a face at Hermione.

"_Not a problem that will be about a 15 minute wait for your meals, I'll be right back with your beverages!"_ She squeaked and shuffled away quickly.

Draco stared at the wooden walls, lost in his thoughts. Hermione watched his eyes as they traced the outlines of each groove in the wood; she suddenly felt bad for him. She really knew nothing about him, outside of school that is. Her anger towards him gradually disappeared as she pondered the thought; she never really took into consideration 'why' he was the way he is. She did know that his father was a cruel, self absorbed man. Very rude and spiteful to pretty much everyone; she wondered about Draco's home life. What it would be like to be the son of such a man.. Her eyes grew large staring at the distracted boy; her heart ached for him a little. She leaded back in the wooden chair, crossed her legs and twittled her thumbs looking to the floor. She turned to read the clock above the bar, only 3 minutes had passed, it felt like an hour. She began to bob her left leg up and down rapidly under the table, anxious. She then let out a loud sigh; she was starving.

"_It won't be long."_ Draco said.

The sound of his voice in the silent pub made Hermione jump a little; she glanced up to meet his eyes.

"_Are you Hungry too?"_ She asked, kicking herself mentally at such a stupid question.

"_Yes."_ He replied, his left eyebrow slightly rose with a small smirk on his lips.

She placed her hands on the table and clasped them together; moments later she released them, started bobbing her leg again but added tapping her right index finger lightly on the table top. This was so weird to her, sitting with Draco, IN PUBLIC. Her body reacted strangely, with anxious, uncontrollable twitches that began to even annoy herself. She noticed she was tapping and stopped, clenching her hands into fists and placing them back into her lap. She peeked up at Draco across the table, he sat like a statue. Perfectly straight and proper; this made Hermione instantly adjust her posture to sit tall and proper in her seat as well. She saw a smile grow on his face.

"_What?"_ She asked confused.

"_Would you relax Granger."_ He said stifling a giggle. "_You look like a five year old, told to sit still during recess."_ He added letting the giggle out.

She shot him an irritated look, before chuckling herself.

"_This is just all too weird for me."_ She said, turning serious. _"Being around you naturally makes me uncomfortable." _She added, shocked at how personal that information was to just slip out and tell him.

"_I make a lot of people uncomfortable." _He said in an indifferent voice.

"_That you do."_ Hermione agreed. _"Do you enjoy it or something?_" She asked after a brief pause.

"_I'm just used to it I guess."_ He answered honestly.

"_You know, you don't scare me_." Hermione said in a confident tone. _"But you do frighten a lot of our classmates; you don't exactly put off a very friendly persona."_

"_I wasn't exactly brought up to be too friendly of a man."_ He said more seriously.

That was just the break Hermione was looking for; she practically blurted the next question.

_"And how exactly have you been brought up?"_ She asked in a quick breath.

Just then the little red headed girl returned with their drinks_; 'terrible timing'_ Hermione thought.

"_Enjoy! Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you, I'll be back with your meals in no time!"_ She said prancing off.

They sat in silence, Hermione wondered if he had heard her question. She looked up at him and waited to see if he would reply; he avoided eye contact at first. They sat for at least ten whole minutes without either of them speaking.

"_I don't really think that's a conversation worth chewing over."_ He finally replied.

"_Well I think it is."_ She pushed.

His eyes shot up to meet hers, his stare was intense; his mouth twisted slightly, he licked and bit down on his bottom lip lightly. He placed his right elbow on the tabletop and rested his hand on his mouth. He looked as though he was going to speak then, when the waitress arrived at the table with their platters; she placed them down in front of the two and danced off wishing them a good meal. Hermione shot a dirty look in the girl's direction for popping up in another highly inconvenient time during their conversation. Frustrated she flicked a French fry across her plate before picking up her fork to stab it; Draco dressed his fries with the vinegar, not looking up. They ate in silence; this was getting on Hermione's nerves. She quickly chewed and swallowed a fry before slamming her fist on the tabletop knocking the pepper shaker off the edge of the table, where Draco grabbed it out of the air placing it back in its spot. She glared up at him; she waited for her out burst to get a response. He looked up from his plate, softly chewing. He placed his fork on the napkin to his right, and bent his head in annoyance.

"_I think I liked it better when you were angry with me.._" He said jokingly.

"_Ha..ha.."_ Hermione replied dryly.

"_Why do you care?"_ He asked in a frustrated tone.

"_I don't know, I'm a curious girl I guess?"_ She answered too embarrassed to tell him she really did care, and wanted to get to know him better.

"_Curious? Or nosey."_ He snapped lightly.

"_Either way.."_ She retorted.

She was persistent, he could vouch for that.

"_I'm not about to discuss my childhood with 'you'_." He said sounding disgusted.

"_And why not? Is the great Draco Malfoy embarrassed or something?"_ She asked ignoring his insulting tone.

"_It's really none of your business_." He answered, pushing for a conversation ender.

He took a sip of his Butterbeer, glaring at her from behind the cup.

"_Can we play a game?"_ She asked suddenly.

"_huh?"_ He replied, seriously confused.

"_It's called 20 questions._" She explained.

He stared at her like she just sprouted two heads; he clearly had never heard of it before. Hermione couldn't believe he'd never heard of it, did he live under a rock or something?

"_I ask you 20 questions you 'have' to answer, then you can ask my any 20 that I 'have' to answer; and 100% honestly too."_ She explained further.

"_I don't think I want to play."_ He said apprehensively.

"_Oh don't be such a baby."_ She teased.

He played with a fry on his plate for a moment, not looking up. Hermione could see he really didn't want to play; she wondered why sharing anything about himself was such a bad thing. But then again he was a Malfoy, and they were known to be cold, sheltered, private people. Suddenly he leaded forward and spoke.

"_What's going on between you and Weasel?"_ He asked sounding a little bashful.

This threw Hermione right off guard, instantly she flushed pink. So maybe he did want to play, though Hermione was now regretting ever bringing it up.

"_I..I.. W-well-"_ She stuttered. "_There's really nothing going on, he's only my friend."_ She rushed out.

"_Hmmm.."_ He hummed, pondering that for a moment.

Hermione studied his face; she was still pink in the cheeks. No one had ever come right out and asked that before; she didn't lie, there really was nothing going on between her and Ron. Well nothing officially.

"_My turn."_ Hermione changed the subject. _"What's your favourite color?"_ She asked. She knew it seemed like a lame question but she had to build him up for the trickier ones, besides some part of her really wanted to know those silly little personal aspects of him.

"_That's easy._" He said sounding confused by the small question. _"Green, the shade of Jade."_ He answered easily enough.

"_Yours?"_ He asked.

This confused Hermione slightly; why did he want to know that? She was ready for the most uncomfortable questions he could come up with just to torture her; was he really interested in that or could he not come up with his own questions?

"_Purple."_ She answered. _"Dark purple."_

"_Favourite meal?"_ She asked.

"_That's a tough one, I love food."_ He answered in an adorable way. _"I really enjoy seafood. Like shrimp, crab and lobster."_ He specified.

"_Really? Yuck!"_ Hermione exclaimed.

"_What's your favourite class?"_ He asked sounding more and more curious.

Another simple question, this was actually pretty fun. It felt like she was talking to a normal person, not a Malfoy at all.

"_I love them all!"_ Hermione answered laughing.

"_How did I know.."_ Draco said also laughing.

He had a wonderful laugh, Hermione didn't hear it often; Not his '_real_' laugh anyways. He had his fake _'school laugh'_ but it was his genuine one that was so dreamy and authentic.

"_Really though, just one."_ He asked

"_Alright then.. Transfiguration."_ She answered

"_Blonde or Brunettes?"_ She asked slyly.

"_It doesn't matter, as long as they're hot."_ He answered with a smile.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"_Alright Brunettes."_ He answered. _"I do find them more appealing."_

Hermione smiled inside.

"_What about you?"_ He asked with a playful evil look on his face.

"_Me? Oh well, Brunettes too."_ She lied.

The real answer was sitting across the table from her, platinum blonde.

"_Favourite childhood place?"_ She asked.

Draco was suddenly rigid; this was a little too personal she guessed. It took him a moment but he did finally answer, in an awkward tone.

"_There's a pound, down a small trail from my Manner."_ He began. "_It's big and beautiful." _He explained._ "The trees, the water, the sun."_

Hermione was totally absorbed by him; she'd never heard him sound so pure, and innocent. It was thrilling.

"_But anyways.."_ He cut off. _"What's your biggest fear?"_ He asked

This question made Hermione uncomfortable; she didn't really want to tell Draco Malfoy her biggest fear, just for the fact of who he was.

"_Ah.."_ She paused. _"Drowning_" She decided to answer.

"_Not very creative_." He commented.

_"Well what about you?"_ She asked.

He became seriously uncomfortable; shifting his weight in his seat.

"_Am I aloud to pass?_" He asked.

"_No way_!" She scolded him.

"_If I find out any of this is repeated I swear I'll-"_ He was cut off.

"_I won't, if you don't_." she assured him.

He bent his head down and mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear.

_"Sorry? What was that?"_ She asked

He took a deep breath and looked up with the biggest puppy dog eyes Hermione had ever seen.

"_My.."_ He took another deep breath. _"My father_." He answered looking away, ashamed.

Hermione's eyebrows rose; she didn't know how to respond, or if she should at all.

"_It's alright."_ He said. _"I agreed to this 'game' of yours."_ He said making a joke of the situation. _"So how can you bare to be friends with Golden boy and Ginger head anyways?"_ He asked quickly.

Hermione played off the previous answer but was stunned he actually answered so honestly.

"_I lied."_ She said suddenly.

Draco tilted his head left in confusion.

"_Blondes.."_ She started. _"I prefer blondes."_ She answered, turning pink once again.

A smile grew on Draco's face. "_Well thank you for being honest."_ He chuckled.

"_So I know about your father."_ Hermione stated quickly. _"What's your mother like?" _She added.

"_She's lovely."_ He answered much quicker. "_She's a wonderful woman; I swear if it weren't for her I would have no hope as a real man. She's beautiful, kind, funny, and caring. She has a big heart; and can bake like no one I've ever known before. Well she used to bake; but with all the servants and my father on her case she hasn't for many years now."_ He ranted on.

Hermione could listen to him talk all day.

"_What about your parents?"_ He asked awkwardly.

This was the most shocking of all; Hermione was a muggle-born. The Malfoy's were supposed to hate them with every fibre of their being.

_"Not that I care, I just couldn't think of another stupid question._" He added attempting to save himself, but failing miserably.

"_They're Muggles."_ She answered. _"Not much more I can say."_ She added.

She didn't want Draco to know about her family; she didn't feel like he deserved to know anything. They were her whole world; she loved them more than anything. And the way the Malfoy's talked about them all the time made her very defensive of them, and wasn't about to say a word more to Draco.

"_Fair enough."_ He said.

Hermione thought of another question to ask; they were more and more personal as each question passed. Finally after building some courage she asked.

"_What do you 'really' think of me?"_ She asked completely embarrassed.

She knew what his father had told him to think of her and anyone else Muggle born but she wondered what he thought of her himself without any outside influence. Even being told how to think doesn't stop you from gaining your own opinions on the situation or in this case a thought about someone specific. He froze staring at her; his hands balled up into fists, his cheeks turned a pinkish tinge. He played with the fork next to his plate, and avoided eye contact at all costs.

**Please R&R! **


End file.
